Meant to be Forever
by nklemcima
Summary: Bella is determined to not fall in love. For She knows the feeling when love is lost. Edward is eager to find it. What happens when these to meet? Can Bella put her past and doubts aside and allow herself to fall for him. Or will she loose Edward forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I****would**** ****just**** ****like**** ****to**** ****say**** ****this**** ****is**** ****my**** ****first**** ****fan**** ****fiction**** ****ever**** ****and**** ****that**** ****there**** ****may**** ****be**** ****a**** ****few**** ****grammar**** ****mistakes**** ****and**** ****a**** ****few**** ****errors**** ****because**** ****i**** ****have**** ****no**** ****Beta.**** ****I**** ****have**** ****had**** ****this**** ****story**** ****in**** ****mind**** ****for**** ****quite**** ****some**** ****time**** ****now.**** ****I**** ****have**** ****been**** ****very**** ****eager**** ****to**** ****let**** ****others**** ****experience**** ****the**** ****story**** ****as**** ****well.**** ****The**** ****summary**** ****is**** ****not**** ****a**** ****very**** ****good**** ****description**** ****of**** ****what**** ****this**** ****story**** ****has**** ****in**** ****store**** ****for**** ****you.**** ****There**** ****is**** ****a**** ****little**** ****angst**** ****for**** ****I**** ****think**** ****all**** ****story's**** ****need**** ****a**** ****little**** ****to**** ****keep**** ****it**** ****realistic.**** ****This**** ****is**** ****a**** ****very**** ****rough**** ****draft**** ****of**** ****my**** ****first**** ****chapter.**** ****I'm**** ****already**** ****working**** ****on**** ****my**** ****2nd**** ****and**** ****hope**** ****to**** ****get**** ****out**** ****by**** ****tomorrow.**** ****Please**** ****let**** ****me**** ****know**** ****what**** ****you**** ****think**** ****be**** ****leaving**** ****a**** ****review**** ****and**** ****if**** ****you**** ****think**** ****I**** ****should**** ****continue.**** ****Thank**** ****You**** **

'MY MOTHER DROVE ME TO THE AIRPORT WITH THE windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt-sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry- on item was a parka."

'Isabella you have a call on line two." "Thanks Stacy." I quickly closed out the email of my new editing assignment on a book called "Twilight." I picked up the phone on my desk answering with the same greeting I gave to everyone who called me at my work. " New York Book and Co. top book editing company in the state this is Isabella Maria Swan speaking, how may I help you?"

"Bella!" My sister Jessica screamed through her onslaught of tears. "Hey Jess what's wrong" I answered with concern, my sister very rarely called me at work especially in the state she was in now. "Mike, Mike" she sobbed, "Mike left"." He said that it's over, he wants a…divorce" She said in a broken voice. Quickly leaving my desk I went into the break room before continuing on with what I was going to say. "Jess, calm down everything's going to be okay." "I will get off work early and go pick up some food and meet you at your house, so you can tell me what happened. Sound good?" I said in a desperate attempt to calm down and assure her. "Yeah, I will see you soon." She said through her tears before she quickly hung up.

I sighed through frustration. I knew this was coming I knew there marriage was in trouble last time I went over for dinner. I even tried to give her some sense of warning, but she refused to believe me. She said her marriage was perfectly fine, and they promised to be together forever. She said there was no need to worry, they loved each other. What little that promise meant now a days. Today apparently forever meant nothing, marriage meant nothing. That's at least the way I saw it.

"Isabella?" James one of my coworkers quickly brought me out of my thought. 'Oh James, how are you" I said, out of simply being polite. "I'm good thank you, how are you. You seemed a bit stressed." He said as he eased his way closer to me, placing his hand on top of mine. 'I'm fine, thank you. Just some family drama' I casually brought my hand out from under his and ran it through my hair. As to not hurt his feelings, although I have been becoming quite tired of his constant attempt to flirt with me. I have clearly rejected him in every polite way I know how. 'Oh, Do you want to talk about it?" He replied with a small spark of hope in his eyes. "Actually, I have to get back to my desk so I can close up. I told my sister I would meet up with her later." His face fell a little as he turned away and quietly mumbled, "Okay, see you later."

I let out a breathe of relief. I hated having to deal with that every day. I never wanted to hurt his feelings but it was becoming quite tiresome. I left the break room and went to my desk and quickly packed up. I left my office and headed out the building to the Chinese Cuisine food place next door. I ordered everything on the menu as I carried my bags out on to the streets of New York. I decided to walk to my sister's instead of taking a cab she only lived a few blocks from here and I could use a nice walk to clear my head and, prepare myself for the onslaught of emotion I'm about to face.

Walking down the street I passed one of my favorite coffee shops. I decided I could use a nice coffee and so could my sister. I entered the coffee shop making my way over to the rather long line. As I was standing in line i felt a tap on my shoulder from behind. I looked behind me to find a drop dead gorgeous man in a white long doctors coat. He had magnificent brown hair. That looked to have a few bronze streaks throughout. His hair looked perfectly tousled on top of his head. His jaw was so sharp it looked like it could cut through glass. "Um Miss?" I brought myself back together and looked back up to his beautiful green emerald eyes as blush rose to my cheeks. Embarrassed that he just caught me staring at him. "Yes?" I said in a polite tone. "I was wondering if it would be okay if i cut in front of you. For i am running very late and I need to get back to my shift as soon as possible". I was mesmerized by his velvet voice and the way his lips moved when he spoke that i didn't even comprehend all that he was telling me. I remember him saying something about needing to jump ahead of me. So i gave him a quick nod and said "Of course". He looked relived as he quickly went up to the register and ordered his coffee. As he was leaving he said a quick thank you and then walked out the door. I stood there in line still partially stunned by his presence. I saw a hand wave in front of my face and looked over to see a old women with a look of annoyance on her face and told me that i was next in line. I walked up to the cash register and ordered a Vanilla Mocha. I went to receive my wallet out of my purse when the the young girl working cash register told me with a scowl that the man in front of me payed for my coffee and asked her to give me this. She brought out a business card that had a little note written on it.

Thanks - Edward

I shoved the note in my purse grabbed my coffee and walked out of the coffee shop with the biggest smile ever, and continued smiling all the way to my sisters house_._I arrived at my sister's house fairly quickly. When I opened the door I was brought on by complete silence. I walked to the kitchen placing my purse and the coffee on the counter. I began wondering through the house yelling out her name "Jess" nothing. "Jess!" I yelled again this time a little louder, again nothing. I finally reached her room to find her sitting on her bed curled up staring at he fireplace in complete silence. "Jess?" I said again and again nothing. I started to become worried as I climbed over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Jess, look at me what's wrong" and once again nothing. "JESS!" I screamed hoping to get her attention. It worked; she silently turned her head and looked at me.

I was becoming frantic because my sister who is constantly full of joy, life and love. Looked at me with a facial expression that held none of that. She looked dead. "Jess, are you okay, what happened?" I asked as my eyes started to well up with tears. I had only seen this facial expression on my sister face once. When she had learned that are dad left our mom and us. So this must be bad. All she said was a mumbled "forever". "Forever?" "Jess I don't understand what about forever?" I asked as I tried to read her face for some sign of what she meant. Then it hit me, forever, must be what he told her or what she thought it was going to be. I reached over and gave her the biggest hug I could muster. "I'm so sorry Jess, I'm so sorry" I repeated as she silently cried in my arms.

I held her and whispered out my apologies as she silently cried murmuring out "forever" for hours. Then I felt her slow even breaths and realized she must have fallen asleep. It was at that moment holding my heartbroken sister. That i was brought back into the reality of what love really is, and was reminded once again on why i never get myself into relationships. Also why i can never call any amazingly sexy hot doctors, because this is all it leads to heartbreak.

I silently cried myself to sleep by my sister as I came to realization with something I already knew, love hurts and no one is strong enough to bear the pain that comes with it. No one.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my 2nd chapter of this story. I left a few loose ends toward then end, and I hope you will forgive me. I also gave you a little sneak peak on what happens with Bella's dad. I hope you enjoy and please a review if you like my story. Sorry for any mistakes I do not have a beta.

I quietly tip toed down the stair hoping my mom would not here me. Although the chances were very low considering she was sobbing loud enough to wake me up. As I reached the last stair I saw my dad standing in the foyer putting his coat on. "Daddy?" I asked. He jumped a little startled by my presence and turned toward me. "Hey munchkin what are you doing up so late?" He said as he knelt down on his knee so he would be eye level with me.

" I heard mommy crying, so I came to see if she was having a nightmare.' I whispered looking at him with a confused expression. "Oh no honey mommy's not having a nightmare, she's going to be okay why don't you go back to bed." He said this as he started to get back up to his feet.

"Wait!" I yelled as he began to open the door. He looked up over his shoulder, so I continued. "Where are you going daddy?" He quietly made his way back over to me and leaned down to kiss me on my forehead.

I closed my eyes an enjoyed this feeling of him giving me affection he rubbed his hand up and down my arms and said "Daddy's going to leave the house for a bit." I looked back up to him "When will you be back?" I asked. He sighed and turned his head to my mommy's closed bedroom door. "Hopefully sometime soon." He looked back towards me and said "munchkin I need you to remember something while I am gone okay." I gave him a slight nod. And looked down at his brown leather shiny shoes.

I felt my tear slide down my cheek as it landed on his shoe. Darkening the leather where my teardrop fell. He tilted my chin up and said, "I need you to remember that I love you so much and that me leaving has nothing to do with you." Okay?" I gave him another little nod, and he continued, "This was all daddy's fault and I'm so sorry, I promise I wont be gone forever I will be back." I was really crying now as I looked into his eyes I saw them filling up with tears like my own. 'Daddy I don't understand what's your fault? What happened, why wont you stay?" He cradled my check with his palm and gently wiped away my tears on my cheek and let some of his fall. "Bella, I love you and I will come back to you and your sister, but that's all I can tell you right now. "Goodbye my sweet angle." He got up to his feet and gathered up his suitcase and jacket and walked out the door.

I stood there stunned blinking away my tears as I tried to come to terms with what was happening. Listening to my mom still crying in her bedroom but her sobs had turned quieter probably hoping to not wake us up. I heard my bedroom door open from upstairs and I turned my head towards my sister who was coming down the stairs. 'Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" then suddenly her voice changed. 'Bella?" "Bella, Bella wake up?' I gave her a confused expression because this voice was different. 'Bella." "I knew we shouldn't have let her sleep she's never going to get to work on time now." I slowly opened my eyes as I came back to the present.

I sat up from my bed and looked at my two best friends, Alice and Jacob. 'Finally," Alice sighed, "I was starting to worry that you slipped into a coma." I looked back in forth form her to Jacob. As memories from last night started to come back to me, I started to become frantic. What happened, why am I here, how Jess?' "Bella calm down" Jake said " Your sister called us this morning and asked us to come pick you up so you could get ready for work and not be late. But when we brought you back you immediately fell back to sleep on your bed so we decided to let you sleep for a little while." I looked over to my alarm clock and quickly leaped out of my bed and ran towards the shower. 'Guys it 8:45! I have a meeting in 15 minutes!" I quickly jumped into the shower and washed my hair.

"I'm sorry Bella we tried to wake you up for quite a while now. I laid you out some clothes and brought you a coffee." Alice said. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and ran out to the bedroom. "Thanks you so much Alice I really do owe you." I took my coffee out of her hands and picked up my clothes up off the bed and ran back into the bathroom. 'You to Jake" I shouted out. 'Thanks Bells" he yelled back.

I quickly got dressed in my Black pencil skirt and blue ruffled short sleeve blouse. I looked into the mirror and cringed. My mascara was smeared down my face from last night. My long brown hair was hanging down my shoulders soaking my blue top. I got my hair dryer from underneath my sink and began blowing dry my hair. After about 5 minutes I flipped my hair back over and pulled it into a ponytail. I wiped the mascara of my face and ran out the door of my apartment saying a quick goodbye to my best friends. I ran out onto the street and hailed a cab.

I quickly got in to one that was already occupied not caring about being rude. I just needed to get to work on time and only had 4 minutes to get there. I jumped into the seat and yelled out my work address. "Miss, I will need to take this man first'. I didn't even bother looking over to see who it was. I just frantically begged him to please take me first. 'Please sir, you see I over slept a little and I have a meeting in 4 minutes I really need to be taken first." "I'm sorry miss but those are the rules." He said as he kept his eyes on the road. I was becoming very annoyed with this cab driver and contemplated diving out of the car in motion, but then figured that would not be my best option if I wanted to make it to work at all.

"Its fine sir you may take the lady first, I truly don't mind." I closed my eyes and hoped to god that was not who I though it was. I turned my ahead just to get a peak, and of course it was the same man from the coffee shop looking like a Greek god in his tailored black suit with a blue button down. A Blancpain watch, his hair was once again perfectly tousled on top his head with just a little spike towards the ends.

He looked at my with the gorgeous sea green eyes and I just gawked at him with what felt like hours until I was brought out of my stare by the cab driver yelling out "Sir!" He looked away from me and said, "Yes?" "I thought you had an important meeting to attend to as well?" The cab driver asked him. "Yes that is correct but my father can wait, now please take this pretty lady first." "No questions asked." I continued to stare at him overtaken by his sweet gesture. I almost wanted to say screw the meeting just so I could get a few more minutes alone with him. Almost.

"Thank you so much" I said as I reached my hand out to shake his 'Isabella Swan Its nice to meet you again" I said with a chuckle. "He smiled at me and shook my hand. "Edward, Edward Cullen". When our hands touched it felt as if a bolt of electricity shot up through my arm. I yanked my hand away surprised by the feeling. He looked a little stunned to. At that moment the cab driver pulled in front of my office. "Well this is my stop, I hope to see you again Mr. Cullen," I said flirtatiously as I opened the cab door. "Oh Ms. Swan?' He said as he stuck his head out the door. "Yes?" I said. 'You look very nice today" He said with a wink. I did a little dance in my head but kept a straight face as I said, "Thank you and call me Bella". He gave me a heart-warming smile and said "Okay Bella." Then he shut the door to the cab and drove off.

I stood there on the side of the road still surprised that I was able to meet him again. I took a glance at my watch. 1 MINUTE! I had 1 minute to get up stairs. I bolted up the stair to my floor. Panting by the time I reached the top. "Good Morning Isabella" the receptionist said. 'Good morning Patty" I said through heavy breaths. And then ran into my meeting.

My meeting went very well and I was able to get another new project to sign on to our editing company. I worked all day and only left the office once that was to grab a bite with Alice.

I gathered up my things and headed out of the office. "Oh Isabella" Patty the receptionist said as I was leaving. "Yes Patty?" She rolled her chair away from her desk and got something from under it. She brought out a huge bouquet of flowers. 'Some man by the name of Edward left these for you" I bolted to the desk and took the flowers out of her hands. "Thank you so much Patty." "You have a good night," I said as I walked out of the office with my flowers in toe. Once I reached my apartment I flung my keys on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to get a vase. It was then that I noticed a small not with the flowers. It read,

_Dear Isabella, I seemed to have forgotten to ask you something when I met you this morning. I wanted to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night. I hope you will consider accepting my invitation. Call me with the number on my business card. If you choose to accept so we can set it up. I hope you enjoy these beautiful flowers, but they are nothing compared to you. - Edward Cullen _

I closed the letter and placed it on my counter. I tapped my fingers on the counter contemplating my rule on the no hot sexy doctors. What could one date hurt? I thought to myself. Isabella no, you no better then to let this happen, think about your sister or your mom. When that thought occurred I tore the note and the business card and left the flowers on the kitchen counter. I walked into my room and changed into some pajamas.

I climbed into bed and turned the T.V to Food Network. I tried I honestly tried to focus on Paula and her butter, but my mind kept drifting to Edward, and then to my sister. It was a constant internal fight with what I wanted to do. And what I should do. I fell asleep still contemplating my decision. Still thinking about Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a little short and I apologize. I really wanted to get his out as soon as possible though. This will be one of the only times you get 2 chapters in one day from me. But I really wanted to get the story started and needed this final chapter to do it. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review so I can see what your opinions are on my story so far. I am open to any suggestions. So please don't hesitate. Again no beta and I wrote this chapter pretty fast so there would be mistakes in here without a doubt. Thank You. (:

I hate Saturdays. Absolutely despise them. I woke up on this lovely Saturday with the worst headache none to man. I had absolutely no plans, and my work was closed on Saturdays. I contemplated calling Alice, but I didn't think I could deal with her super happy chipper attitude with the headache I'm supporting. My next thought would be Jacob but he is out of town this weekend. Great.

I wondered into the Kitchen hoping to grab a bite to eat when I saw them, the beautiful bouquet of flowers. I looked at them and sighed taking the flowers and throwing them in the trash. I did not need a reminder on what I was giving up. As I was sleeping I dreamed of Edward holding me and kissing me and calling me his. As good as that dream was it made me realize I'm already hoping for something. I'm already holding out expectations. Something that I have learned is that having hope and expectations can only lead to disappointment. So I decided to not pursue any relationship whatsoever with Mr. Cullen.

I grabbed a box of cereal and looked into the fridge for some milk. None, this was just perfect. I threw the box of cereal back into the pantry with a little more force then necessary. It seemed that nothing was going to go my way today. I went over to my couch and flipped through T.V channels. Hoping for a Law and Order marathon. Luckily I found one and brought and blanket from my bed, snuggle up on my couch in my pajamas. Ready to waste my day away as a couch potato. About one hour into the marathon I heard a large pounding on my apartment door. "I'm coming," I shouted as I reluctantly got up from the couch to go answer the door. I opened the door and saw miss sunshine herself, Alice.

'Hey Alice." I mumbled as I went back to go sit on the couch. "Don't you dare couch potato, were going out today." She said with the sternest look she could configure up. "But Alice its only 10am." I whined. "What are we possibly going to do this early." She walked over towards the living room, turned the T.V off and turned towards me. "First of all, its not that early and 2nd were going shopping today and the malls open at 11. Which gives you just enough to time to get in the shower and make yourself look decent." I sighed knowing there was no hope fighting with Alice. She would end up getting her way in the end. "Fine" I sighed and walked over to my room slamming the door shut.

I threw off my pajamas and hopped in the shower. Once I got out I walked into my room and picked out a black and white sweater that loops down at the top, some dark denim jeans and my black boots. Once I got dressed I blew my hair dry using a big round comb to add some volume and curl to it. I applied a little foundation some mascara and finished it off with a little lip-gloss. I walked out into the living room to find Alice placing the flowers I had just thrown away in a vase.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. "Putting these beautiful flowers in a vase. Why did you have them in the trash?" I simply shrugged. Not wanting to tell her the real reason because I know she would encourage me to give Edward a call. She has tried to encourage me to go on a date for years, but she didn't understand why I felt the way I do about love and hope. She didn't know that my Dad broke his promise to me. She wasn't there when I had to help my sister take care of my mom because she was too heartbroken to do it herself. She didn't hold my sister for hours as she cried away her pain. I did. She didn't push for more of an explanation. One of the very things I loved about Alice was that she knew when to drop things and when to push for more information.

We left my apartment at 11:25 and arrived at the mall at about a quarter till 12. We shopped for hours, I managed to buy everyone's Christmas presents and even purchased a cute dress for the Christmas ball that my company held every Christmas.

It was around 6 that we left the mall and headed for down town. Alice mentioned wanting to do some window-shopping before we grabbed a bite to eat. It was on our way downtown in Alice's car that I began to fill really dizzy and light headed. I asked Alice to roll down the window for some fresh air. "Sure honey, are you okay?" She asked her voice laced with concern. "Yeah I'm fine, just getting a little car sick." I said as I rested my head on the widow sill. "Okay let me know if I need to pull over," She said slowing the car down a bit. "I'm fine really, don't worry. Once we get there all be fine."

We arrived downtown and I practically jumped out of the car. Alice walked out and locked the doors. "Are you sure your okay?" she said as she made her way towards the stores. Truthfully I was still feeling really dizzy, but figured it would pass with time. I gave her a slight nod and began walking with her towards the first window.

I kept my eyes on the sidewalk as I watched my feet hoping not to trip. Once we reached the first window. I glanced at it briefly and saw it was jewelry. I didn't particularly need any jewelry for myself. And I already bought everyone's presents.

I walked over to the nearest bench almost tripping in the process and sat down. I looked over towards Alice and motioned with my hand for her to go ahead. She stared at me for a minute to make sure I was okay and then walked into the store.

I placed my head between my knees and began to take slow even breaths hoping it would help my dizziness. I continued to do so with no progress. I sat up and placed my head on the back of the bench looking up towards the sky feeling very light headed. It was just begging to get dark and you could just make out a slither of the moon. I heard the door jingle and sat up seeing Alice coming out of the Jewelry shop.

I stood up and began to walk over. I kept my head down looking at my feet again. As I watched my feet they began to double then go back to one and then double again. I stood still feeling as if I was swinging in a circular motion. Everything started spinning. I tried to find some type of focus but could make out nothing.

I felt myself begin to fall backwards. I started to see black spots as they overtook my whole vision to where now all I could see was black. I then felt a sharp jolt of pain in the back of my head. But couldn't move, it felt as if I was trapped beneath a very heavy black object. The last thing I was able to make out was a scream come from somewhere in the distance. Then nothing.


End file.
